syracuse_basketballfandomcom-20200214-history
December 17
1919 Syracuse Herald- All-Syracuse Plays State League Quintet Here Tonight Utica Quintet Hopes To Win Tilt Tonight; Visitors Strengthened For Game On Armory Court With All-Syracuse; Martin To Play; Former Varsity Star To Hold Down Left Guard For Locals For the first time in several years a State League basketball quintet will be seen in action tonight at the State Armory when the Utica court tossers face the undefeated All-Syracuse aggregation. Having been strengthened considerable during the week, the visitors are confident that they will be the first team to register a victory over the All-Syracuse five. Two new players have been added to the Utica team by Manager Fay Inman. Danny Martin, former Syracuse University star, who played with the locals last week will be in the lineup tonight. Manager Crisp is suffering from a sprained ankle which he received two weeks ago in a game. Martin will hold down left guard. Considerable interest is being shown in this game which should prove to be one of the best seen on the Armory court this season. Several practice sessions have been held by the Syracuse five this week, as they believe this will be the hardest contest of the season. The lineup for the main game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey (Capt.), rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, rg, Martin, lg. UTICA: Schuler, rf, Grant, lf, Nestor, c, Reed, rg, Inman, lg. Referee- Coach Dollard of Syracuse University. Official timer- P.J. Dorsey. Armory doors open at 7 o’clock. Syracuse Journal- Utica Quintet Tackles Local Outfit Tonight The All-Syracuse basketball team will play the Utica State League professional team at the Armory tonight. Manager Inman of the Utes has got Schuler and Grant at the forward positions, Nestor at center and Reed and Inman as guards. The Syracuse team will be composed of Joe Schwarzer, the best of the Syracuse basket tossers, at center; Jim Tormey and Bill Rafter as forwards and Danny Martin and Jim Casey at the guard positions. The Syracuse court men are confident that they will be able to defeat the Uticans. Syracuse Post Standard- Strong Basketball Teams Meet Tonight Utica Manager Claims Leaguers Will Defeat All-Syracuse Quintet; Inman Says Invaders Will Be Primed To Give Crisp’s Men Hard Tussle, But Later Refuses To Worry Over Outcome Of Contest Manager Inman of the Utica State League basketball team last night wired Wilbur Crisp, pilot of the undefeated All-Syracuse aggregation, to have his best team on the floor at the State Armory tonight, when the two quintets clash for supremacy. “We are coming to Syracuse determined to beat your team,” Inman wired. “I will bring the regular Utica team, which has been strengthened during the past week and now looms as one of the best in the league.” “I hope he brings the best team in the league,” declared Crisp after reading the telegram. “I don’t see why he is so anxious to let me know that Utica is good. Anyway, he will find himself up against a combination of players that will keep his team busy from whistle to whistle.” Interest in tonight’s game is reflected in the heavy advance sale of the reservations. Patrons of the popular winter pastime, anxious to see the strong All-Syracuse bunch given the acid test by a team whose members devote themselves entirely to basketball, will turn out in goodly numbers for the contest. It is not likely that Manager Crisp will be able to play at guard, but his place will be taken by Danny Martin, the former varsity star. Crisp suffered an injury to his ankle last week and has not recovered sufficiently to warrant taking the risk of getting into the game. Martin is a capable substitute and with Captain Tormey and Rafter at forwards, Schwarzer at center and Casey as Martin’s running mate the team will be exactly that same as that which sent Fort Plain to defeat last Wednesday night. The lineup for the big game: ALL-SYRACUSE: Tormey (Capt.), rf, Rafter, lf, Schwarzer, c, Casey, rg, Martin, lg. UTICA: Schuler, rf, Grant, lf, Nestor, c, Reed, rg, Inman, lg. Referee- Coach Eddie Dollard of Syracuse University. Official timer- P.J. Dorsey. Armory doors open at 7 o’clock. 1946 Syracuse Herald Journal- Goldman Is New Player For ‘Nats’ Preparing for Thursday’s game with the Fort Wayne Zollners at the Jefferson St. Armory, the Syracuse Nationals cagers were strengthened yesterday with the addition of Moe Goldman to the roster. Goldman recently received his discharge from the Navy and became eligible for play in the National loop. He hails from the Metropolitan area, and while in service occasionally played for the Baltimore team last season. He is six feet two inches tall and reputedly an expert shot. Another play who has been working out with the Nats, who saw brief service in the Saturday exhibition game with Buffalo is Jack Dugger, former Ohio State player. Dugger was a member of the Buffalo Bison football team in the All-America conference this year and has not yet conditioned himself for basketball and may see only limited service for awhile. The Zollners who tripped up Oshkosh Sunday night by a 77 to 60 score are making their first eastern trip of the season meeting Rochester in the Kodak City tonight and then moving to Syracuse for Thursday’s game. Fort Wayne has held the world’s professional championship for three years in a row and again has a veteran array on the court led by Bob McDermott, player coach. 1954 Syracuse Herald Journal- Osterkorn, Gabor Gaining Strength The Syracuse Nationals’ “cripples,” Wally Osterkorn and Billy Gabor, were cheered considerably today. Osterkorn was released from St. Joseph’s Hospital yesterday while Gabor was given permission to leave his home after a 37-day confinement. Meanwhile their teammates were heading west for a game with the Minneapolis Lakers tomorrow night. The same clubs clash here in a Solvay Night fray Sunday. Osterkorn’s leg is still bandaged from the hip to the toes and he moves about with the aid of crutches. Stitches will not be removed until Monday and it may be a month before he can consider playing again. Gabor is still undergoing blood tests. Category:1919-20 Category:1946-47 Category:1954-55 Category:All-Syracuse Category:Nationals Category:December 17 Category:Casey Category:Crisp Category:Dollard Category:Dugger Category:Gabor Category:Martin Category:Osterkorn Category:Rafter Category:Schwarzer Category:Tormey